Walls Hit Hard
by Mistress Duck
Summary: One day well messing around with Elizabeth the 3rd you run into a wall. No really. You really do hit a wall. Cross posted with my DA


You laughed as you spun around on the wooden floor, Elizabeth the 3rd in your arms. The cat didn't seem to mind you, no matter what you did to her. She seemed to cling to you when you were over at Jumin's. To be honest you didn't mind however, Jumin did.

"Will you stop spinning around with her! You'll make her sick!" Jumin yelled from the table. You stopped for a moment looking to him with a smile on your face. The cat's butt hung down from your arms and Jumin's eye twitched. "Don't hurt her." he said as he got up from his seat. 707 was fast to stop him, taking his arm so that you had a head start.

"Ah! Don't run with her!" Yoosung called out as he followed you. Jumin soon followed after him and right behind him was 707 cheering you on. Running down the hall you remembered the nice hard wood floors wouldn't help you stop. Your socks slid and you left go of the cat so she wouldn't be hurt. It didn't take you long to let out a small scream before smacking into the ruthless wall.

"(Y,N)!" the boys behind you called out as you hit the floor. Blinking your eyes you sat up rubbing your forehead as your head throbbed in pain. Yoosung was the first at your side yelling something back to the others as you tried to get the room to stop spinning.

"Are you okay?" Yoosung's warm voice asked you. Looking up to him you smiled before nodding. The frown that was still on his face said something more was wrong with you. That was when you felt the warmth running down your lips and chin. Lifting your hand up you wiped away some of the warmth to see what it was. Looking at your hand you blinked realizing you had hit into the wall harder then you thought.

"I didn't hurt the cay did I?" you asked turning to see Elizabeth the 3rd licking her paw. She seemed to be fine, even walking over to you before getting pulled away by Jumin.

"No, your white fur can not be stained with her blood." he huffed out as he scolded his cat. The cat gave a soft meow and before you knew it 707's red hair came into view. A cold cloth was pushed against your nose and you gave him a whine. Not one of pain but one of annoyance.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Yoosung asked his hand on your shoulder. You wanted to nod but with 707's hand pushing your nose closed you couldn't really. You could only respond by giving him a high pitched yes. 707 couldn't help but laugh at you.

"This is why woman shouldn't play with men." Jaehee said as she pushed 707 out of the way. Pulling the cloth from him she pushed it against your nose in a kind of rough way. You could only meow at her as she did so. She laughed at you as she and Yoosung helped you to your feet.

"Sorry." you laughed softly as you were walked down the hall and to the table. Lifting your hand up you took hold of the cloth so Jaehee could use both hands to keep you steady. You knew your shirt was covered with blood but at the moment that was the least of your problems. Sitting at the table you held the cloth as Jaehee walked to her car to get you an extra shirt. You felt good that you were able to fit into her clothes.

"I hope you didn't get blood on my floors. At least it would wash out of Elizabeth's hair but the wood is another story." Jumin muttered as he walked down the hall to check. You felt your stomach twist at the guilt. It didn't take long for Jaehee to come back with a top holding it in her arms as Yoosung checked to make sure your nose had stopped bleeding. Once he was please you were able to toss the cloth knowing that tossing it was for the best.

"You're messy. You know that right?" 707 asked as he used a paper towel to wipe away some of the dry blood. The others nodded and you pulled away from him taking the top from the Jaehee.

"Oh shut up. It was a mistake." you pouted as you pulled your shirt over your head. Jaehee was the first to react, turning Yoosung around and kicking 707 into the room over. Once putting on the new shirt you looked to the other who was still yelling at 707. Something about how he shouldn't watch as a woman dresses or something.

"Are you done?" Yoosung asked from in front of you. You giggled at him before humming to him. Peeking around his shoulder he took the paper towel from the table to clean up the extra blood. You sat there letting him clean you as you watched his purple eyes shine with something, Love maybe? Who were you kidding, you both knew what it was. Why else would have you gone so long trying to get with him?

"Sorry. I didn't mean for you to clean me up like a child." you said a smile pulling at your lips. Yoosung chuckled at you before taking the paper towel away and tossing it into the bin. "Good shot." you chimed from your spot. He smiled at you before leaning down to kiss you. Kissing him back you two had forgotten about the others just in the other room.

"We know you're really into each other but please, do not get so touchy in my house." Jumin stated from the door way. Yoosung pulled away a blush on his face. Looking over you laughed as Jaehee tried to cover her blush by pushing up her glasses. 707 could only give you a thumbs up from behind her.

"Sorry not sorry." you smiled. You felt something move in your mouth and you took a moment moving your mouth around in wonder. Zen came in from the door and looked at everyone in wonder before his eyes fell on your confused gaze.

"Did I miss something?" he asked looking at everyone.

"(Y,N) ran into the wall and got a bloody nose." Jaehee stated from her spot. You opened your mouth slowly before retrieving a tooth that had been knocked loose after you had smacked into the wall. Everyone screamed as you sat there looking at the bloody tooth. Yoosung was yelling about something as Jumin called someone on the phone.

"It taste like blood." you stated as you moved your tongue around your mouth.

"Don't do things like that to us!" 707 screamed at you as he sunk to the floor in horror. You laughed at them as some blood started to come from the side of your mouth. As you went to wipe it away your hand was stopped by Yoosung who looked at you with a serious look. Blinking your eyes you looked up to him with doe eyes wondering what he was thinking. He slowly reached down to wipe the blood from your chin with his pointer finger before moving to look you dead in the eyes.

"I wonder if it's as sweet as your kisses." he whispered to you. You felt your face go a dark shade of red as you started to melt in your chair. You don't really remember what happened after that but when you woke up you were questioned by the others, wondering what Yoosung had said to you. After you didn't respond to them they asked Yoosung who only smiled at them.

"I think." 707 said looking at you before his eyes went back to Yoosung. "Yandere." he stated as he looked at you. Yoosung smiled to him and the others looked to each other in confusion. You left out a laugh before noticing something in your mouth.

"Watch out. You have cotton. We didn't need you bleeding to much in your sleep." Jaehee smiled from your side. You nodded as the pain started to hit you.

"And I made you a dentist appointment as well. You should be careful." Jumin muttered from his spot. You left out a sigh at that, that was one thing you weren't looking forward too.

"Don't worry, we can play doctor when we get home." Yoosung smiled brightly. Your face started to burn and you just rolled over in the bed giving up on life.


End file.
